


Healing the Cold

by MateaHefler



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO SORRY, Sickfic, i did not mean to, it ended up as a lemon, it was meant to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then she sneezed and effectively ruined the mood.</p><p>"Ew." Taiga commented, making a disgusted face. "You just sneezed on my neck."</p><p>"Oh my God." Makoto giggled, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.</p><p>"It's not funny, you are spreading your germs on me."</p><p>"Oh come off it, tiger. You are a basketball player, your immune system is better than most of the school's." She grinned at him. "Plus, you did not mind my germs when I was swallowing your tongue."</p><p>"Do you have to be so crude?" He pouted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry! It was really meant to be just a simple, cute, little, fluffy one shot but it ended up as this! 
> 
> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. I only own Makoto, my sexy imagination and this one shot.

"You look like shit."

No one could say that Kagami Taiga was an overly sensitive guy, nor could anyone say that he had a brain to mouth filter. He wasn't the brightest and everyone knew that, especially his girlfriend of three months. Her green eyes were bloodshot and her nose was rubbed raw from all the times she blew it to unclog it. Her glare seemed even more frightening than usual.

"That's what every girl wants to hear from her boyfriend." Her voice was hoarse as she spoke. "You are an idiot Taiga."

Taiga blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, looking like a drowned kitten.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he approached his sick girlfriend and sat at the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a train wreck." Makoto groaned pulling her fluffiest blanket around her shoulders. "My throat is burning, my sinuses are a pain and I just want ice cream."

Makoto collapsed dramatically on Taiga's shoulder, pressing her heated forehead against it. Taiga pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her.

"You can't eat ice cream right now, Makoto."

"But it will make me feel better." The girl whined and looked at him with big, sad eyes.

"No."

"Taiga." Makoto pouted cutely at him. "Ice cream."

Taiga yr surprised with the way Makoto was acting. She was usually a down to Earth kind of girl who would rather read a book than act childishly like she was now. She repeated the words over and over again, pushing weakly against his shoulder with both hands but Taiga wasn't budging an inch.

"Mako-chan, you are sick. You cannot have ice cream."

"But it will make my throat feel better, Taiga. I always have ice cream when I am sick." Makoto responded, climbing into his lap and wrapping herself around him like a monkey. "Just one ice cream. Please?"

Taiga looked her in the eyes and sighed, knowing he could never win against her when she made herself look even more pathetic than she already looked. Her eyes gathering tears, pink lips pushed out in a pout that could melt even the coldest of hearts. Taiga sighed once more before nodding and settling Makoto back in bed.

"Just this once."

Makoto beamed at him and he was briefly reminded of the sun.

KnB

When Taiga came back from the store with a container of ice cream, he was greeted by Makoto who sat at her coffee table with two spoons and bowls on it. She was bouncing in her seat, already licking her lips.

"Hurry up." She ordered him, barely restraining herself from pouncing on him and taking the cold treat with force.

Taiga didn't waste a second and obediently did what she ordered. He could only stare when she attacked ice cream like a starving animal.

"You'll get brain freeze if you continue like that." Taiga scolded her, his red eyes narrowing.

"Nope, I am immune to that."

Taiga only sighed in response before smiling at the little sounds of content coming from her. He couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful despite how sick she was. Her black, curly hair was in a messy bun, her usually pale cheeks were a rosy color that suited her perfectly and the smile on her lips was making her look even more beautiful than usual.

"You should smile more." Taiga commented, his eyes quickly averting from her when she looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah."

"That's so sweet, Taiga." She cooed.

"I am not!"

"Aw." Makoto practically crawled to him, smiling. "My baby is embarrassed."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his cheek. Taiga closed his eyes slowly, his right arm wrapping around her waist. He pulled her in his lap, letting her cuddle up to him. He was blushing fiercely.

"My little tiger." Makoto sighed and rested her head against his chest, letting her eyes slip closed and listening to his heart beat.

"I am not little." Taiga protested.

"Oh, I know." She purred, her hand caressing his side. "You're a big, big boy."

The blush clashed with Taiga's hair and he cleared his throat awkwardly. It was amazing how flustered she made him with just a few words or sly looks.

"Kiss me." Makoto whispered, looking up at him.

Taiga smiled and cupped the back of her head and closed the distance between them. Their kiss was gentle and slow, with passion boiling beneath the surface. They melted into each other, letting their hands travel and memorize the contours of each others body. Makoto straddled Taiga and kissed his neck. He moaned and gripped her hips when she lightly bit and suckled on the skin just beneath his jaw. Makoto chuckled when he bucked his hips into hers when she bit down harder.

Then she sneezed and effectively ruined the mood.

"Ew." Taiga commented, making a disgusted face. "You just sneezed on my neck."

"Oh my God." Makoto giggled, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"It's not funny, you are spreading your germs on me."

"Oh come off it, tiger. You are a basketball player, your immune system is better than most of the school's." She grinned at him. "Plus, you did not mind my germs when I was swallowing your tongue."

"Do you have to be so crude?" He pouted.

"You didn't seem to mind it a few days ago, in the bed, when I was whispering in your ear all the naughty things I could do to you." Makoto said, smirking. She leaned down to his ear, letting her lips brush his earlobe. "I can still tie you up, tiger, and have my way with you. Touch you. Tease you. Fuck you."

Taiga whimpered and Makoto grinned before taking his ear between her teeth and tugging gently. He was breathing heavily, fingers clenching her ass cheeks as she grinded on him, slowly riding him. Not breaking her pace, Makoto removed her T-shirt. Taiga took a deep breath at the sight of her bare breasts before bending and taking one hard nipple between his lips and sucking on it. Makoto threw her head back and tangled her fingers in his hair to press him closer. 

"Bed." She gasped, grounding herself harder against his erection.

Taiga didn't waste time, he just wrapped his arms around her and walked to her bedroom. They collapsed onto the bed, laughing. Then they continued.

Taiga removed his clothes, muscles rippling and smirked down at Makoto when he noticed hunger in her eyes. She smirked back and spread her legs further, cupping her pussy over the green shorts she was wearing. She slowly moved her fingers upward then moved them inside of the shorts. She pressed her fingers against her clit, moving in circles. Taiga watched her, red eyes burning, before tugging her shorts off and groaning when he realised she wasn't wearing panties either.

He pulled her closer to the edge of the bed and placed her legs over his shoulders. He kissed both of her thighs over and over until his lips finally reached her pussy and fingers. He grabbed her hand and, twinning their fingers, pressed it to the bed. Taiga licked her slowly at first, tasting her then sucked on her hard clit. Makoto moaned loudly, pleasure wracking her body. Her mind was only focused on Taiga's tongue and lips and teeth, then two of his fingers that pushed slowly in and out of her pussy.

"T-t-Taiga." She whimpered, tugging on his hair. "Inside. Now!"

Taiga grinned and moved his body up against hers, skin sliding over skin. One of her legs was draped over his shoulder as he pushed into her. They both groaned at the feeling of finally being so close to each other. Taiga kissed her briefly before starting to move. Moans, whispered names and the sound of skin against skin filled the room.

They swiftly changed positions, Makoto on top, bracing herself against his torso. Taiga's hands were on her hips as she rode him, her hair falling out of her bun, locks over her face. She clenched around him, drawing out loud moans from Taiga. Faster and faster she rode him, grinding against his pelvis until she let out a happy sigh and whispered his name as she clenched around him, her back arching as she climaxed. Taiga sat up and wrapped his arms around her, his hips slamming up, driving his dick deep inside her. Makoto moaned loud enough for the sound to echo when she climaxed again, Taiga letting a smirk appear on his face before flipping them over so she was on her back again. He was fucking her hard, using enough force to move the bed. He grunted when he came, tensing above her before collapsing on top of her.

Makoto wrapped her legs and arms firmly around him, grinning.

"I think you fucked the cold out of me, tiger."

"Makoto!" Taiga snapped his head up with a scowl."

"Sorry, sorry." She laughed.

"No more ice cream for you."

"What?" Makoto gasped, her eyes wide. "You can't do that!"

"Right now, I can and I will."

"I'll get a dog."

"... You can have the ice cream."

KnB

Later that day, when Taiga was making dinner at his place, Makoto called him.

"Missed me already?" He asked as he chopped the vegetables.

"I got a dog." 

Taiga's jaw dropped and the knife slid through the crease between his thumb and forefinger.

"Motherfucker!" Taiga swore and heard Makoto laugh and say a peppy good night to him before she hanged up." Makoto, no! Makoto!"


End file.
